1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a detachable device of a cable management arm for furniture and more particularly to utilizing a detachable plate, a bracket and a retaining member combining the cable management arm with a computer rack or a furniture member.
2. Description of the Related Art
Big industrial system, like factory computer and server, is consisted of a rack, and a plurality of individual component drawers. Large numbers of data cables and power cables connected between the rack and the component draw are usually served to communicate with other components and power supply. In order to flexibly repair and service the components installed, a cable management arm is generally used to manage these cables.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional cable management arm 10 comprises a plurality of cable arms 11, at least one pivotal member 12, a pair of end brackets 13 and 14. The cable arms 11 are used to mount the cables (not labeled) therein and connected by the pivotal member 12, so as to allow the cable arms 11 to fold. The two end brackets 13 and 14 connected to two ends of the combination of the cable arms 11 are fixed on a predetermined rare position of a computer rack 80 and a component drawer 90. Moreover, the conventional cable management arm 10 comprises an adjusting track 15 mounted to the computer rack 80, and an engaging member 20 positioned on a slot of the adjusting track 15. An adjustable assembling position of the end bracket 13 on the adjusting track 15 resolves a single size of the cable management arm 10 adapted to apply in various depth sizes of the computer rack 80.
The adjusting track 15 and the engaging member 20 is convenient for repairing, serving the cable management arm 10 in the computer rack 80. It is complicated that users must operate in a limited space formed in the computer rack 80 to fasten or release a screw 21 fixed on the engaging member 20. Consequently, it is also complicated that users assemble or disassemble the cable management arm 10 on the computer rack 80 in regular operations. There is a need for a detachable device adapted to remove the cable management arm 10 convenient.
The present invention intends to provide a detachable device of a cable management arm for furniture adapted to assemble or disassemble the cable management arm on a computer rack in such a way to mitigate and overcome the above problem.
The primary objective of this invention is to provide a detachable device of a cable management arm comprising a detachable plate, a bracket and a retaining member to thereby assemble or disassemble the cable management arm on a computer rack.
The secondary objective of this invention is to provide the detachable device of the cable management arm comprising a bracket adapted to provide with various assembling positions for the detachable plate, thereby adjusting positions of the cable management arm in various depth sizes of the computer rack.
The detachable device of the cable management arm of the present invention mainly comprises a detachable plate, a bracket, and a retaining member combining with the cable management arm between a computer rack and a component drawer. The detachable plate includes a plurality of engaging members integrally formed thereon. The bracket includes a positioning hole, and a plurality of assembling holes adapted to receive the associated engaging members. The retaining member is pivotally mounted to the detachable plate. The retaining member includes a protrusion adapted to extend into the positioning hole of the bracket, and an elastic member adapted to maintain a retaining relationship with an assembled position or a disassembled position defined in the positioning hole of the bracket.
Other objectives, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description and the accompanying drawings.